The Dare That Found Me Love
by Cenations 1 Broski
Summary: AU In which Riley is a choreographer in her dance studio and Ellie comes in for a class in order to fulfill her dare. Overtime, Ellie develops a passion for dance and her instructor.


AN: Hello everyone or anyone who decided to click on this story! This is my first fan fiction ever so please leave a review letting me know if you liked it, if you didn't, or if you have some constructive criticism I can use to help enhance my writing. Thank you again for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy it!

"I can't believe I agreed to this".

"You have to Ellie! You promised you wouldn't back down on another dare. Besides, maybe we have ourselves a little dancer in our midst ready to rise." Sam shrugged his shoulders and threw in some jazz hands for encouragement.

"Oh shut up. I'll get you next time," Ellie countered.

"Haha you wish! See you later little ballerina!" With that Sam drove away in his car and left Ellie in the semi crowded driveway.

Ellie took in the landscape. In front of her was a dance building by the name of _Little Rock Dance Studio_. What Sam didn't know was that she actually had a lot of experience with dance. Ever since she was four she danced to hip-hop and soul music in her bedroom. She had amazing potential but never attempted to enhance it.

 _How hard can this be?_ Ellie let out a deep sigh. "It's just six classes right? It's not like I'm entering a competition."

The choreographer she was assigned to was Riley Abel, a 22-year-old young woman who had 10 years of experience and training in almost all genres of dance. What Ellie didn't know was that Sam had signed her up for the advanced class.

"Very funny Sam. I'm so gonna get my revenge on you." Ellie muttered a few curses under her breath reminding herself to stay calm.

"Alright, Ellie right? It's a small class this afternoon. Go on in to Studio 2." The receptionist called out on the other end of the waiting room.

Ellie walked in and to her surprise it was a rather large room. A large glass mirror replaced one of the off-white walls. Four people including herself were in the room. She was taken aback when she saw her instructor. A nice, chocolate colored skinned young woman about her age, maybe even a little older, with light brown eyes and hair curled up in a bun entered the room.

"Welcome! My name is Riley and I'll be your dance instructor for the next six weeks."

Riley, noticing it was a small class, decided to shake hands with everyone so she could formally meet her students.

Ellie just stood there in awe by the woman's beauty, not even noticing the hand she put out to acknowledge her.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Ellie." She immediately shook Riley's hand nervously, showing a hint of blush.

Riley chuckled and then proceeded to start class.

"Alright guys, for most of our time we will be working in pairs. Everyone grab a partner but choose wisely because he or she will be your partner until you have completed your time here," Riley said enthusiastically.

 _Fuck. There's only 4 of us. That means… I have no partner._

Every person Ellie looked at was taken, leaving her standing alone. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Just then Riley approached her.

"Well you're in luck. You get a professional as your partner."

Ellie blinked not processing what was happening and how no one wanted to be her partner.

"Hey, I'm just kidding but it doesn't mean I'm gonna cut you some slack. You still have to work hard like everyone else in here."

Ellie simply nodded, taking in the fact that she's working with the instructor. Then Riley gently pushed her shoulder. Ellie had butterflies in her stomach, like a little school girl who has on a crush. _Psh. Please. You do not have a crush on the teacher Ellie… do you?_ I mean it's not like Riley isn't attractive believe me she is. It's just… I haven't danced in a long time and I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty.

The name of the project we're working on is called _Latch the Acoustic Version by Sam Smith_. Other partners were assigned songs that they felt best fit them but they had to be very personal and meaningful songs. Sure the other songs were nice but as I heard mine for the first time, my head melted with every word being said.


End file.
